1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voltage control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing of an operating frequency of a central processing unit (CPU) from 3.4 gigahertz (GHz) to 4 GHz, an operating voltage of the CPU needs to be changed from 1.2 volts (V) to 1.5V, for example. A basic input output system (BIOS) chip is employed to control a plurality of switches to turn on or off, thereby controlling the operating voltage of the CPU. For example, the BIOS chip may establish a configuration that first and second switches may be turned on, and a third switch is turned off, thus the operating voltage of the CPU may be 1.2V. When the BIOS chip establishes an another configuration that the first and third switches are turned on, and the second switch is turned off, the operating voltage of the CPU then is changed to 1.5V. However, the switches may occupy a lot of space on a motherboard, which increases cost of the motherboard.
Therefore, there is need for improvement in the art.